


Potential

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Background Slash, Femslash, Fluff, Human, Humor, Multi, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula finds herself interested in Daybreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

"Hi, my name is Daybreak and I'll be your server today."   
  
"Oh, it's you again, huh?"  
  
Daybreak blinked when she heard the voice. She looked up to see a group of three police officers, two of them she hadn't seen before and one that she recognized right way. She swallowed when the woman looked at her, forcing a calm smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Officer Nebula." She pulled out a paper and a pen. "Can I get anyone anything to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a Coke."  
  
"I'll have an iced tea."  
  
"And I'll have a Sprite."  
  
Daybreak quickly jotted down their drink orders. "All right, I'll be just a minute."   
  
She turned away from the table, allowing that blush that had threatened to appear on her face come out. Dear Primus, it was Nebula! Again! That amazing woman... She could still remember the first time she had met the officer. As cheesy as it was, she had practically fallen head over heels over the strong, beautiful, independent woman who had saved her from getting attacked outside the restaurant once.   
  
Daybreak had first thought it to be simple admiration, but when she had heard about Nebula's sexual prowess, she hadn't been turned off or anything by the woman. In fact, she started imagining herself with Nebula in that regard. With the woman kissing her, touching her, pleasuring her... She had never thought about her sexuality before, but thinking of Nebula made Daybreak wonder if she was a lesbian. Or bisexual. She did find men handsome, but... She never had a desire to be with a man like she had a desire to be with Nebula.   
  
As she walked away, she failed to realize that the woman she had been thinking about was staring at her retreating figure, looking up and down her body. Nebula smirked as the girl disappeared into the kitchen, only looking back when she heard the police chief clear his throat.  
  
"Nebula."  
  
Frowning, Nebula turned to look at him. "What?"   
  
"I recognize that look. She's just a child."  
  
"She's at that ripe age of twenty, I'll have you know."  
  
"The fact that you know that disturbs me."  
  
"What? She told me herself when we got talking once."   
  
"You probably only asks so you could see up her skirt."  
  
Nebula didn't even look the red-hair man. She just leaned back in her seat and flipped open the menu. "I don't wanna hear that from someone who joined the police force who, at first, only wanted to get fucked by another certain officer on a regular basis."  
  
Rodimus gave her a dirty look while Ultra Magnus just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Nebula laughed, know how much the other hated when that fact was exploited. But how could she not? Rodimus made it way too easy to tell that he had his eyes on Drift... Even Ultra Magnus knew about it. He was lucky he was good at his work or else she doubted Ultra would have kept him around.

Seeing the other pout, she ignored him and looked back to the menu. But she wasn't really focused on it as her mind wandered elsewhere. 

Her thoughts drifted back to their waitress, Daybreak. Nebula had been coming to eat at this family-owned diner for the past four years. Daybreak had started working here for the past two and had served her a few times during the waitress's first year. Nebula had officially met the girl about a year ago after saving her from getting assaulted.   
  
She had always thought Daybreak to be a cute kid. She was really sweet and friendly, always wearing a smile. Or a blush, depending on what you would say to her. Though, since she turned twenty, Nebula was starting see her less as a child and more as someone she would love to see screaming out her name as she orgasmed over and over again. Daybreak  _was_  her ideal type after all... Innocent, sweet, submissive. And a total virgin.  
  
Primus, the things she wanted to do to that girl.  
  
Daybreak soon returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order now or do you need a few minutes?"  
  
"I know what I want," Nebula said, putting down her menu as she looked to the two men sitting across from her. "You two?"  
  
Rodimus looked at his menu for a few moments before nodding to himself. He turned to the waitress and said, "I'll have the chili cheeseburger. No onions or mustard."  
  
Daybreak nodded, writing down his order. Then she looked to Ultra Magnus. "And you, sir?"  
  
"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich."  
  
Jotting down his order with a nod, she then turned to Nebula. But before she could ask, the woman only said, "You know what I like."  
  
Daybreak giggled and nodded. Taking the menus from them, she assured them that their orders would be ready as soon as possible. And when she walked away, Nebula "accidentally" brushed her hand against the back of her legs, making Daybreak tense and blush, looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
Nebula gave her an innocent smile. "Sorry about that."  
  
"N-No problem." Then the girl hurried away, her face turning bright red.  
  
The officer just chuckled. Primus, such an innocent reaction... Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to take that kid for a good ride. Not to mention she would be able to dominate her as much as she wanted. Daybreak seemed pretty submissive... Nebula would definitely enjoy that.  
  
"That was sexual harassment."  
  
Nebula rolled her eyes at the comment, giving Ultra Magnus a look. "Was an accident."  
  
"Like hell it was," Rodimus said, giving a small smirk. "We could have you arrested."  
  
"Hey, she doesn't make a claim or press charges, no crime. Besides, you've done worse to Drift. So don't even try to lecture me."  
  
Rodimus grumbled something out, leaning back in seat. Ultra Magnus didn't even attempt to argue with her, having seen what "worse" before on accident. Besides, Nebula was a dangerous character. Not to mention valuable to his force. He wasn't going to try and get her angry. Though she wouldn't quit, she would be damn sure to make his job a lot harder than it was. And she could do it with a snap of her fingers if she really wanted to.  
  
Seriously. Who was in charge? Him or her? Sometimes, he never knew.   
  
Nebula turned her focus back to the blonde waitress, watching her go around the diner. Well... she could tell the younger girl was incredibly inexperienced. She could certainly have some fun with her. But because the girl was so innocent, she would have to approach her carefully about getting into any sort of relationship.  
  
She smirked at the thought. It was certainly going to be fun.


End file.
